Sa raison de vivre
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Autrefois Chevalier puis Maître Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi fut longuement connu sous le nom du Négociateur. A présent, il n'est plus qu'un ermite nostalgique et solitaire n'ayant qu'une seule raison de vivre...


_Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit rapidement.  
><em>

_Je ne sais pas trop qu'en penser mais j'avais vraiment envie d'imaginer cette rencontre. Je ne sais pas si elle a eu lieue ou pas mais tant pis...N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avait pensé !_

_Les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars appartiennent à George Lucas. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sa raison de vivre<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

Contemplant son verre de brandy d'un œil morne, Obi-Wan Kenobi se laissait doucement transporter par les effluves de la cantina d' Anchorhead, un petit village perdu dans la Mer de Dune Occidentale de Tatooine.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux bavardages et aux tapages qui y régnait. Cinq ans étaient passés depuis l'ascension de l'Empereur et la perte définitive de son ancien Padawan et frère, Anakin Skywalker.

Sa barbe avait poussé davantage, masquant ses traits usés et fatigués, prémices de la grande guerre qui avait eu lieue des années auparavant. Cette longue guerre des clones s'était achevée par une véritable purge des Jedi, le contraignant à s'exiler de tout et surtout à s'enfermer dans des souvenirs sombres et douloureux.

_J'ai tout perdu...Coruscant...le temple qui n'est plus...les Jedi, ma famille, que je ne reverrais plus...plus jamais... Windu, Yoda...et toi, Anakin, toi que je n'ai pu sauver...Mais comment ai-je pu être aveugle à ce point ? _songea-t-il avec culpabilité pour la millième fois.

Son teint pâle était désormais bruni, marqué par les rayons éreintants de cette planète désertique et ses yeux bleus se voilaient parfois de tristesse au souvenir du passé qui lui semblait si loin à présent...

Quand il lui arrivait de voir son reflet dans une vitre ou un miroir, Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'était devenu le jeune Jedi fougueux et enthousiasme qu'il avait été autrefois. La Guerre l'avait-il emporté lui aussi ?

_ Elle nous a tous emporté, marmonna-t-il en buvant le liquide transparent qui lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Tous sans exception, poursuivit Obi-Wan à voix haute, ignorant les quelques têtes perplexes qui se tournaient en l'entendant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on le prenait pour un ermite fou et solitaire.

Dans son esprit s'entremêlaient les traits fins d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, le regard vif et malicieux, les corps meurtris des aspirants Jedi qui avaient jonché le sol du temple et par dessus tout, il y avait ces mots qui se répercutaient en écho "_Je te hais_..._je te hais..." _et ne finissaient pas de le tourmenter.

_Mais comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ?...Pourquoi n'ai-je rien perçu avant ?...Pourquoi ?_

_ Hé monsieur !

Une petite main secoua sa manche et Obi-Wan sentit son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds couleur des blés, le petit visage fin et rieur et les grands yeux limpides de son protégé, le jeune Luke Skywalker.

Depuis qu'il s'était exilé ici, l'ancien Jedi avait toujours pris soin de veiller sur l'enfant à distance. D'une part, parce qu'il n'avait guère l'envie de se faire remarquer, il était toujours activement recherché par les troupes impériales et les chasseurs de prime qui le voulaient mort ou vif. Certes, il était sur Tatooine, une planète éloignée du reste de l'univers et sous la coupe des Hutt, une planète à priori sans danger pour lui, mais Obi-Wan avait toujours était prudent de nature.

De l'autre parce qu'Owen Lars, l'oncle de Luke, ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Le fermier refusait obstinément qu'il se mêle des affaires de sa famille et craignait sans cesse qu'Obi-Wan lui enlève Luke et l'emmène loin de lui.

Obi-Wan n'avait donc jamais oser parler au petit garçon, aussi fut-il surpris que ce soit Luke qui vienne à lui.

_ A qui tu parlais ? questionna l'enfant en le regardant avec curiosité.

_ A personne, répondit Obi-Wan en esquissant un sourire amical. Je parlais tout seul.

_ Les gens d'ici disent que tu es fou, c'est vrai ? poursuivit le petit Luke du haut de ses cinq ans.

_ Humm, eh bien tout est possible...Qu'en penses-tu ?

L'enfant prit tout à coup un air sérieux et darda sur lui des yeux clairs et perçants.

L'espace d'une seconde, Obi-Wan crut voir à nouveau son ancien Padawan sous les yeux.

_Il ressemble tant à Anakin, surtout ses yeux...cette lueur dans son regard...son maintien...c'est son portrait craché..._

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit finalement le garçon. Moi, je pense que tu es triste, très triste.

_ Tu as sans doute raison.

_ Je le sens au fond de moi, avoua Luke qui continuait à le regarder avec intensité.

_ Et tu ressens d'autres choses ? questionna Obi-Wan qui en avait presque oublié où il était. Cette conversation lui faisait décidément beaucoup de bien.

L'enfant hocha la tête et lui sourit, manifestement ravi qu'un adulte l'écoute.

_ La joie...la peur...la tristesse...la colère...même quand une personne le cache très bien. Et je sais pratiquement toujours quand une personne me ment ou quand je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un ou pas.

_ C'est très intéressant ce que tu me dis là, fit l'ancien Jedi en haussant un sourcil.

Anakin aussi avait ce don quand il était enfant. Il le lui avait lui-même raconté plusieurs fois.

Très sensible à la Force, il n'avait aucun mal à ressentir les émotions des personnes qu'il rencontrait. Des personnes inconnues ou non.

Lorsque quelqu'un souffrait, Anakin le sentait en lui immédiatement, c'était comme une onde brusque et violente qui se propageait jusque dans son âme.

Il percevait même ce que ressentait les animaux, une capacité étonnante.

Visiblement, Luke avait hérité du don de son père, ce qui était bon à savoir.

_ Et parfois, je fais des rêves étranges, fit tout à coup Luke qui avait apparemment décidé de se confier à Obi-Wan.

_ Quel genre de rêve ? voulu-t-il savoir aussitôt.

Avant de répondre, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, observant un homme bien bâti, aux épaules solides et au visage tanné par le soleil qui était en train de discuter avec le barman.

Obi-Wan le reconnut sur le champs, c'était Owen Lars, l'oncle de l'enfant, qui ne l'avait visiblement pas encore aperçu, sinon il serait sans doute déjà parti avec Luke.

_ Je rêve toujours d'une petite fille. Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Elle me tourne le dos et regarde les étoiles. Elle se sent seule, comme moi... Tout ce que je veux c'est lui parler mais elle ne m'entend pas...Plus j'essaye de m'approcher, plus elle s'éloigne et je...

_ Luke !

Le garçon sursauta en reconnaissant la voix furieuse de son oncle . Owen Lars s'approchait d'eux à grand pas et fixait Obi-Wan d'un air peu amène. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas et continua à boire tranquillement son verre.

_ Je t'ai dit milles fois de ne pas parler aux étrangers, reprocha le fermier en attrapant vivement la main de Luke qui essaya de se dégager.

_ Mais lui, il n'est pas méchant !

_ Tu n'en sais rien !

_ Si, je le sais ! Je le sens, lâcha Luke en regardant son oncle qui pâlissait à vu d'œil.

_Owen Lars n'acceptera jamais que Luke ait la même prédisposition à la Force qu'Anakin_, se dit Obi-Wan qui regardait la scène, se demandant s'il devait intervenir ou pas . _Ça le terrifie, plus qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre...Il a tellement peur que Luke apprenne qui était son père et du pouvoir qui coule en lui...  
><em>

_ Ça suffit maintenant, Luke, lâcha Owen d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, on rentre à la ferme.

Owen Lars lança un regard glacial à Obi-Wan et s'éloigna en compagnie de Luke. Au moment de quitter les lieux, l'enfant se retourna et lui adressa un petit signe de la main ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

_Tôt ou tard on se retrouvera Luke, j'en suis convaincu. Je n'ai peut-être pas pu sauver ton père, mais toi, je te protégerai_, se promit intérieurement Obi-Wan. _Dussé-je _y _passer le reste de mon existence_...

Oui, il continuerait à veiller sur l'enfant.

Après tout, sur ce monde désertique et hostile, Luke Skywalker était sa dernière raison de vivre.


End file.
